Koukou Craziness
by Mini Oreo
Summary: Tenten goes thought the crazy life of a new high school and maybe a lover? Pairing not decided as of yet. To be continued...?


**Koukou Craziness**

Summary: Tenten goes thought the crazy life of a new high school and maybe a lover? Pairing not decided as of yet. To be continued...?

A/N: This is just kinda a thing I typed out when I was bored. I hope you enjoy it! By the way, 'koko' means 'high school' in Japanese.

* * *

The loud, annoying alarm clock started blaring some random song on some random radio station in the brunette's ear. "Ooooow!!!!!" she screamed, covering her ears with her pillows and squeezing her eyes shut. "It _can't_ be that early already!" she yelled, flinger her arm to the side repeatedly until her hand hit the 'off' button. 

"Man...I _really_ need to get a different way to waking up...and going to bed earlier might not be so bad..." she muttered, rubbing the hand she's slammed into the alarm clock tenderly. She did this every morning, after all.

She rubbed her head and slowly rotated her body so that her legs were dangling off the end of her twin-sized bed. "Please let today be a late start..." she muttered, looking at the clock again, realizing she was at least a half an hour later than she normally was already.

She quickly (or as quickly as her body would allow her) got up and ran (or jogged) to her closet, throwing on her usual pair of slightly loose navy blue pants and a pale pink Chinese-style t-shirt. She examined herself in the mirror before throwing her hair up in its usual style: buns on the top of her head. She wrapped her shuriken holster around her leg, then, as an afterthought, slipped two blue ribbons around her hair buns.

"Well...first day of school, here I come. Tenten, you can do this," she said, having a self-pep talk. She turned on her heel and ran down the stairs, becoming fully awake by this time.

"I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be laaaate!" she cried, skipping breakfast altogether and waving goodbye to her mom as she ran out the door.

"Okay, so I'm supposed to get to the bus by 7..." she said aloud, looking down at her wrist watch and seeing that it was exactly 7 by that time. "Craaaaap!" she yelled, sprinting now towards where her bus stop was supposed to be.

Once she arrived, she saw the bus drive off into the distance. "Well...so much for that...man, now I gotta _really_ run!" She took about ten seconds to regain her breath, then started dashing towards the shrinking bus.

"This sucks! I can't be late for my first day of tenth grade!" she yelled. She'd already had to transfer in late because her mom forgot to enroll her at first. Everyone else had already been attending school for about a month. At this point she wasn't worrying about everyone else already falling into their circles of friends and herself being left out, she cared more about just getting to school at this point.

The bus slowed to a stop. "What?" she asked herself aloud. She got a little closer and saw a blood-red light. "Oh, never mind, just a stop light." The bus took off yet again and she had to dash.

After about twenty minutes of this, the bus stopped for good, and kids began to unload. Tenten slowed to a stop, panting like there was no tomorrow. She then heard a noise that she hoped she wouldn't hear for another ten minutes.

Bing...bing...bing...

"CRAAAAP!!! I'm late and I haven't even gotten my schedule yet!" she screeched, running for her life towards the main office...or at least where she thought it was.

She was right and burst through the doors, causing the two secretaries and three other students in the office to turn quickly, started from all the racket.

"E-excuse me," she panted out between breaths to the nearest secretary, "My name's Tenten. Can I have my schedule and a map of the school, please?"

"You'll have to wait in line, ma'am, I'm sorry," the secretary replied half-heartedly.

Tenten mumbled, "Line...?" and turned and saw the other students with cross looks on their faces. They obviously thought that her burst in the room and demand of attention was a sign that she thought she was the most important person ever.

"Oh...line...I get it," she said, dryly laughing and sitting down on the line of seats. '_Crap,_' she thought, '_I've already made enemies._'

She looked down at the line and examined the people who were there.

Two of them were guys and the other a girl. Of the five seats in the row, four were occupied. There was an empty seat between Tenten and the closest person, a guy. He had dark black hair and cold, dark, nearly lifeless eyes. His hair was in a style she had rarely seen before, hanging down at the front and spiked up slightly in the back. He was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a blue overcoat-type jacket. He looked like a powerful opponent.

The person to his left was a girl who seemed to be completely immersed in the carpet on the floor. Her hair was a darker navy blue and her eyes an eerie white. Her face was pale, and she seemed extremely frail. Her jacket was an off-white color and her Capri's a tight, spandex-like material and their color the same as her hair. She seemed to be nervous...more nervous than she was. That's saying something because she was _pretty_ nervous at her first day of school.

The guy to her left was an odd-looking one. He had jet black hair with a stupid-looking bowl cut. His outfit was a single-piece green jumpsuit. His eyebrows looked like they'd never been waxed, plucked, or trimmed in his life, and they had _major_ overgrowth. Tenten had a disgusted look on her face on seeing the final person and an involuntary shiver ran up her spine.

"Lee? Rock Lee?" the secretary called. The green jumpsuit-clad boy jumped out of his seat, quite literally.

"Yes, ma'am sir ma'am? My youth told me that you have something to say to me!" he exuberantly replied.

Tenten gave another shudder. He was _definitely_ insane. '_Rock Lee...eh?_' she thought. '_I'll have to remember that name...to avoid him of course!_'

The raven-haired boy sighed exasperatedly. "Lee...will you just _shut up_ already?!" he moaned. He sunk lower down in his chair and crossed his arms, letting out an even bigger sigh.

Lee's eyes snapped open and he turned quickly and nimbly to the raven-haired boy. "You...Sasuke Uchiha, just because I have not been able to defeat you in a battle even once doesn't mean that you have the right to insult me and my youth! Okay?! OKAY?!?!?!"

Everyone in the room went silent.

"Uh...okay...just...do what you need to do and get out've here," the boy slowly replied, choosing just the right words to calm Lee down rather than set him off.

'_So his name's Sasuke Uchiha..._' Tenten thought, making mental notes of everyone's names she could remember.

It turned out that Lee had a late fine on a book about two years overdue. Tenten's eyes widened.

"How long have you been going here?" Tenten somehow asked him as he was about to walk out the door to the office.

"Many..._many_ years," he said, the shadows playing dramatically off his face and an evil grin on his face and a menacing tone.

"Uh...er..." she said, watching his back as he walked out the door, listening to his maniacal laughter echo off the hallway walls.

'_That...was amazingly awkward..._'

"Hinata Hyuuga?" asked the secretary. The small, frail girl with a pale face got up and went up to the secretary.

"Um...er...ma'am...uh...y-you s-s-aid t-to c-come t-t-t-to the office..." she slowly mumbled while stuttering.

"Yes. You have..." the secretary trailed off, looking down at the paper in front of her, "pictures ready."

"N-nani?" asked the girl.

"The pictures you ordered? Package A?" The secretary seemed confused by the girl's obsessively shy behavior.

"Oh yes. M-my parents o-ordered t-them..." she stuttered, grabbing the pictures and quickly asking, "I-is that all?"

"Yes, have a good day, Hinata."

As the girl quickly attempted to walk out of the room, Tenten tried to say something, but she was walking too fast for her to stop the girl.

'_Hinata Hyuuga...almost seems to shy to talk to whatsoever...and when you do she stutters up a storm..._'

"Don't try it," the boy with the jet black hair, sitting a seat away from her, suddenly said. He'd noticed that she tried to talk to Hinata.

"Why not?" Tenten asked.

"She's too shy for her own parents to get words out of her anymore. I doubt she'd open up to someone as new as you."

Tenten frowned. This boy was so pessimistic! "And what makes you think that'll stop me?"

"Just a feeling," he muttered before getting up and walking to the secretary at the mention of his name.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

'_Uchiha? I know that name..._' she thought as she slumped further down in her chair and crossed her arms across her chest in thought.

"Sasuke, you purchased five annuals this year. Is this what you wanted to do or was this a mistake?"

"I wanted to buy that many," he calmly replied. The secretary raised an eyebrow and he shrugged and said, "With all the fan-girls, I need the extra space for them to take up pages attempting to say 'I love you' and all the crap...you know?"

"Aha...I see..." she said slowly. "And you've paid for them all?"

"Yes."

"Okay, that's all. You can go to class now."

"Thanks," he said, beginning to walk out the door. He paused at the doorway and looked at Tenten. He smirked and walked off before Tenten could say anything back.

'_Nani???_' she thought, thoroughly confused.

"Tenten S—"

"Here," she interrupted, not wanting people to overhear her last name, even though there was no one within range. She walked up to the desk and said to the lady, "Um...I just transferred here, and I'd like my—"

"Schedule?" the lady asked, handing her a slip of paper. Tenten quickly read over what was on the paper and nodded.

"Thanks! Is there anything else I need?"

"Nope, not that I can see," the secretary said, looking at the computer screen with all Tenten's information displayed on it. "Wait, would you like to buy an annual?"

"I will tomorrow. Could I also have a map of the school?"

"Sure," she said, smiling and handing her another piece of paper.

"Thanks!" Tenten said before walking out of the office.

She scanned her classes and the map, and her current position. She found out where she needed to go, but decided that, since it was her first day, she wouldn't be marked absent for skipping first period. She wandered around the school, memorizing landmarks and quickly peeking inside some classrooms.

She was looking in one of the classrooms when she tripped over something. "Ack!" she cried as she fell, only catching herself with her hand, but hearing a sickening pop and feeling her ankle twist uncomfortably.

"Crap..." she muttered, examining her ankle. "I think it's broken...or at least sprained..." A single tear fell from her eye. "Ow..." she muttered, nursing the now-sensitive joint.

"What're you doing here, girl?" asked a voice from behind her. She whirled around to see a boy with long black hair and piercing white eyes staring at her, rubbing his arm.

'_His eyes look like that Hinata girl's..._' Tenten thought. She noticed him rubbing his arm and asked, "Um...did I trip over you?"

"Yes," he said, his voice dripping with contempt.

"Did I hurt your arm?"

"Yes," was the cold reply.

Another tear fell from Tenten's other eye. "Crap..." she muttered, "On my first day I make an enemy before I even get to class, I hurt his arm, and I break my wrist...I'm a fool..."

The boy looked up. "You hurt your wrist in your fall?"

Tenten looked into his eyes. They showed slight concern. "Yeah...not like you care..." She painfully got up and realized that she had twisted her ankle in the fall as well.

A few veins popped out around the boy's eyes, causing Tenten's eyes to widen in interest. He looked at her wrist and her ankle with those same eyes, and then the veins ceased their popping.

"Your wrist's broken and you've twisted your ankle," he calmly reported. He got up and walked over to her.

Tenten waved her arms around as she tried to keep him away. "I don't need your help! Keep away!"

The boy kept coming towards her. He picked her up potato-sack style and started carrying her down the hallway. "What the heck are you doing, you psycho?!" Tenten screamed, pounding her fists into his back, attempting to get him to put her down.

He adjusted her slightly so that her ankle couldn't move if she willed it to. "Shut up, you're causing a scene," he muttered softly. "You'll disturb the other classes and you'll let everyone know I was skipping again."

"Shouldn't they know?" Tenten asked with a quizzical look. She took a deep breath and prepared to shout something along the lines of, "Skipper! Skipper!" but an odd feeling suddenly came over her, causing to pause and stop speaking.

She turned to look at the boy's face, and saw he was staring, almost glaring, at her with his overpowering, white eyes. Once he could tell she didn't feel like speaking anymore, he turned back around and continued walking.

"By the way," he started, "my name's Neji Hyuuga. Your's?"

"Tenten..." she said, starting to get sleepy. There was something about the way he carried her that made her extremely sleepy...

"We're here," he said, seeming to be hours later. He carried her through the doorway. There was a plaque above it that read 'Nurse's Office'.

The nurse looked up when she heard the door open and gasped when she saw Neji. "What did you do this time?" the nurse asked, shaking her head in disappointment. "Did you get into another fight?"

"No, she was walking across the room in the class and tripped over a cord, so the teacher let me carry her here," Neji calmly lied.

"Okay, could you please set her on the bed so that I can look at her ankle?" the nurse requested while collecting a few things on her way over to Tenten's almost-bed.

Tenten was still half asleep, and once her head laid on the feather pillow, she instantly fell asleep again. The nurse blinked and gave a light laugh. "She must be a little tired, eh? What did you do today in class?"

"We were working with chemicals, but the chemicals side effects, if creating the substance correctly, produced narcotic gases. She and I were the only ones in the class who did it right, and it only got to her." Anther lie.

"Why weren't you effected?"

"I'm still sleepy, but I pulled back when I saw the gases seeping out of the container. She was curious and started sniffing them, even though I told her not to."

"Wow...this is a first. Neji, talking to people? This girl's new...I don't recognize her..."

"Yes, she just transferred in today."

"I see," the nurse said, looking at Tenten's ankle. "You can go back to class now, Neji."

"Mmhmm," he said, turning on heel and slowly walking out the door. He hadn't planned on going to class for the day, so he turned the corner of the hallway and sat down. He sighed and thought to himself.

'_That girl's so much trouble...most are, but at least this one isn't crazy about me yet...I hope it stays that way. The less fangirls, the better. Ug...I hope she gets well soon...wait, why am I worrying about her? Hm..._'

In the nurse's office, Tenten winced when the nurse touched her ankle a little roughly. She slowly opened her eyes and examined her surroundings. She saw the nurse, ever smiling, staring at her.

"Hello, Tenten. You awake now?" she asked cheerfully.

"Um..." Tenten started, still getting used to the nurse's happy ways, "yeah, I guess so. Where am I?"

"The nurse's office. You were almost unconscious when that Neji Hyuuga boy carried you in here. Said something about how you'd tripped over a chord and twisted your ankle."

'_But...I didn't trip over a chord...I tripped over...oh, I get it...heh..._' she thought before replying with, "Yeah, I'm really clumsy. It _completely_ ruined my chances of making some 'cool' friends soon." As she said 'cool', she made quote marks in the air with her fingers.

The nurse chuckled and replied with, "Don't worry, you'll make some very...interesting friends soon enough. Just wait until you get to your classes..."

"What do you mean by that?"

The nurse giggled again. "Never mind me. Your ankle's bandaged up, and you could go to class if you want, but it's advised that you either go home or stay in here. Which would you prefer?"

"Hm...I think I'll try walking around a bit first...in here, just in case it doesn't work out." As she said this, Tenten got up slowly and began hobbling around the nurse's office and seemed to quickly get used to it. "I think I'll try going to class."

"Do you want a pair of crutches? We have an extra pair or two that I think are only a little tall for you."

"Sure, where are they?"

The nurse led her into one of the storage closets and pulled out a pair of grey, standard crutches. She held them out toward Tenten and asked, "Will these do?"

Tenten put them under her arms and put her weight on them, jumping around a bit. "They'll be great, thanks!"

"Okay, off to class with you, little troublemaker!" the nurse said with a giggle.

"See ya!" Tenten piped while grabbing her papers and hobbling out the door on her new crutches.

She looked at the papers again and reevaluated where she was and decided to slowly get used to her crutches while finding her 2nd period. '_Well,_' she thought to herself, '_it's only the first day and I've managed to make an enemy of that one guy...Neji-san was it? And I've also injured my ankle seriously...I've never even injured myself really except for scraping my knee or something...oh well. It'll all be better by the end of the day, hopefully._'

As she turned the other corner, Neji watched her on her new limbs, easily telling that she wasn't used to being injured. He silently chuckled to himself and he quickly and silently got up and trailed her close behind.

Tenten, absorbed in the painful throbs her ankle was emitting, didn't hear or sense his presence. He smirked as he planned a trick on her that could be painful for them both if not executed correctly.

He gained a small distance on her so that he was a mere 10 inches from her and raised his arms above her head and about equal height with his shoulder and brought them down forcefully on her shoulders.

To be continued...?

* * *

A/N: Did you like? Please review and let me know if I should continue with this or not. I like the plot, but if no one else does, then I'll just imagine it without letting myself type it. I hope you enjoyed it! XD


End file.
